The purpose of this research is to develop a better understanding of the cochlea function as part of the human hearing mechanism. By advancing the basic knowledge of the cochlea, the causes of hearing loss can be better understood as well as the possibility of hearing loss prevention. Studying the mechanics of hearing provides a means of unifying the broad aspects of an engineering education program while providing training in research methodologies specific to the field of Biomedical Engineering. The primary aim of this study is to examine the effects of the osseous spiral lamina on the response of a human passive cochlea. The problem will be approached by first, measuring human temporal bone specimens, second, developing mathematical models, and finally, fabricating life-sized physical models. This project will become part of a larger effort to verify our mathematical models and to test various hypotheses for cochlea mechanics.